Zombies
by YourAFag12
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Zombies**

**Hello everyone guess what I'm writing another story I know I should update the others but I will you'll see so please read the story and not try to kick my ass.**

Okay everyone knows about the kyuubi incident and how it nearly destroyed konoha if it weren't for Minato Namikaze the current kage for sealing it into his son Naruto. You also know how after Naruto was retrieved after founded next to the corpse of Minato and how the council (Well the civilian side and elders) wanted the boy killed but was denied thanks to Sarutobi the new hokage, but how about paying attention to what happens outside okay. Outside a fog forms around the village and inside the village, the fog then becomes really thick you can't see farther then I don't know couple feet or more I guess. Looking into the fog you'll see figures walking awkwardly towards the hokage tower, the figures let out groans and moans as they march towards the tower. The figures wear gray clothing some having helmets, on there shoulders lies a symbol that looks like an X but the ends of the X are bent (for some you might automatically recognize them and for others read the story to find out what they are).

Inside the tower all the yelling caused little Naruto to wake up and just at that moment the fog and the figures disappear nowhere to be seen again. None really saw the figures due to the fog but they all notice the strange fog. After the council meeting Naruto was put in an orphanage, it was all good but as Naruto got older the more he was mistreated due the kyuubi inside him. Now six years later Naruto is kicked out of the orphanage for a reason I don't know, six year old Naruto is now by himself digging threw trash to look for food. _"Why does everyone hate me what did I do" _thought Naruto but as he walked he didn't notice figures following him through the woods. Naruto went into an alley and found a decent spot to sleep and well slept.

**MINDSCAPE :D**

Naruto woke up and found himself in a dark plain with dead trees around and a fog, the place had an eery feeling in it. Naruto looked around and saw a building nearby it was small and gray in color, there were two floors in it, upon entrance he saw the place was trashed There was pieces of the building in certain areas. Looking around he saw windows with pieces of wood on them but the way the wood was set seemed designed to keep things out. Naruto continued walking around and saw some stairs but also saw they were blocked by a sofa (you guys should know automatically what this place is if not continue reading) he walked passed the stairs and saw another window and a door that spelled "HELl" but the creepy scary part was the last L was actually an unfinished P so in reality it spelled "HELP". Naruto shivered and heard noises coming from outside the building, he looked outside and saw figures walking towards the building. The figures were walking awkwardly like as if they were… ZOMBIES! _"They're zombies they're zombies I gotta get out of here before they get in." _thought Naruto. He looked around but forgot how he got in then he heard the sound of boards getting rip apart "Oh no they're breaking in" said Naruto as he searched for his kunais but found only a strange device, (Colt M9), he didn't know what it was but he hoped it can help. The problem he faced was trying to figure out how to get it to work.

_"How do I work it how" _thought Naruto but he heard a groan right in front of him looking up he saw a zombie coming at him. "AHHHH!" sceamed Naruto as a zombie came at him _"Oh no what to do wait the thing"_ Naruto grabbed the "thing" and looked at it _"Damnit how do I work it"_ he thought. He looked up and still saw the zombie coming close, Naruto moved back and felt the wall _"No a dead end looks like I have to figure out how to work this thing or I'm dead" _Naruto pointed the device at the zombie but was shocked to see the zombie stopped walking towards him, also was that there was more of them at least a hundred from his view. "What the why aren't they attacking" he pondered. _"Okay this is weird they should of killed me by now but instead they're standing there doing nothing as if they're waiting for something, but what?"_ Naruto looked around and saw an open window with the boards ripped off _"Hmmm maybe they won't notice me leaving, then I'll look for help if anyone is still alive"_ Naruto quietly tip-toed to the window looking back at the zombies to make sure they weren't following him. As he got to the window he looked back again and was shocked "NOO THEY NOTICED ME" he yelled as the zombies came at him. Naruto jumped out the window and sprinted towards the endless field being followed by the zombies who were also sprinting _"Got to find help fast or those things will kill me for sure."_ Naruto continued to run he looked back and still saw the zombies following him _"I got to lose them but how there's no place to hide"_ He continued to run looking everywhere but couldn't find a hiding place and the zombies were still following. "Oh Kami please help me I got to get help anyone at least peas just anyone" yelled Naruto but suddenly he ended at a cliff and fell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he continued to fall and fall until he woke.

Naruto woke with a sweat all over him _"Oh good it was just a dream what a relief."_ Naruto got up and dusted himself off "Okay now what time is it?" Naruto looked up and saw the morning sun _"Okay it's morning so I didn't over sleep so I can still get to the school before I'm late."_ Naruto got up, got dressed and headed to the academy. At the academy Naruto saw all his classmates (AN: The other kids like Shika, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, etc have the same clothes and appearances as the canon so no need to describe) Naruto took his seat in the back right next to the window. Suddenly something caught his eye, he saw what looked like a man this man wore a strange outfit like the same one he saw in his dream, Naruto looked at the man with wide eyes _"WHAT I thought it was a dream what's that thing doing here"_ he thought but as he blinked the figure disappeared.

**Okay guys I know I should update the other stories but this idea kept bouncing in my head so I had to write it down. I will update the other stories but some I might not cause I lost interest in them and ran out of ideas. I might also restart the halloween story cause I didn't start the way I liked it so I will delete that story and put up a revised version. Okay you guys see that blue button push it plz. =**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I made another chapter for this story. I will also try to make the chapters longer instead of short like how they usually are.**

Naruto continued to think about the zombie he saw outside the academy. _"How can this be I thought it was all a dream how can they be here it's impossible."_ As Naruto arrived to his apartment he went to his room and headed to the kitchen to make some ramen. _Hm I wonder if I can find those zombies and maybe see how they got here in the first place"_ thought Naruto as he sat down and ate. "OK everyone today we'll start with blah blah blah blahblahblahblah" today was a normal boring day at the academy for Naruto as he tried to stay awake during Iruka's lessons but no matter what it's down right impossible. Naruto decided to look outside to try and entertain himself before he dies of boredom, as he did so he saw the same man from yesterday. Naruto got a good look at the man and damn sure he was the same zombie from his dream. "What the hell" "NARUTO" "WHA!" Naruto suddenly jumped from Iruka's out burst "Yes Iruka?" "We won't allow that kind of language in this classroom understood?" asked Iruka "Yes Iruka sensei." replied Naruto as he continued to look outside only to find out the man disappeared.

RING RING RING! All the students left home as the bell rang announcing the end of the school day. Naruto was still in thought about the man but couldn't put a single answer for it. _"Okay I keep seeing him but overtime I look away he disappears but why is he there anyway? Maybe he's a stalker or an assassin trying to kill me or maybe a secret bodyguard that jiji assigned to me without me knowing." _Naruto continued to think about till nighttime trying to figure out an answer for the mysterious man but they all come to nothing. As Naruto got in bed he gave one last thought _"Maybe I might figure the answer in my dreams." _and with that he fell asleep. Naruto woke up and found himself in a sewer, there were strange lines that glowed red like a pulse. "Gross what is this place" Naruto got up and walked down the sewer and found himself inside a very large room. "Okay I'm confused first I'm in a sewer now I'm in some random room." **"If you want to know this place is your mind kit" **said a demonic voice. Naruto looked where the voice came from and saw a cage that was so large it could fit the Hokage Monument, "Hello who's there?" asked Naruto as he walked to the caged suddenly two giant red eyes opened and looked down on the boy. Naruto jumped back from the sudden event. The eyes came closer and a figure was showing, and coming out of the darkness was giant fox with nine tails flowing behind it. Naruto looked on with fear and confusion "Who are you?" Naruto managed to say **"I kit an the great feared beast the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune."** replied the now name Kyuubi.

Naruto had a very confused look and said "Wait your the kyuubi but I thought you were dead the fourth hokage killed you" the demon fox just laughed at the boy **"HA HA HA HA oh kit you serious actually believed the bullshit those people put in your brain. The truth is that I can't be killed by anything and I mean anything so there was no way the fourth hokage could kill me. The only thing he could do was seal me inside something but nothing could withstand my tremendous power except for a newborn baby with it's umbilical cord just cut. The yondaime hokage as he was called used his only newborn son to seal me in and guess who the newborn."** Naruto thought about it and replied "me" **"Yes kit the yondaime sealed me into you no one else but you."** "But I don't understand why me why. Why do I have to suffer why did this man go and seal the kyuubi inside me I mean look at my life practically everyone hates me for a reason I can't control." **"Kit look there's still more first the man did it cause could never put that burden on someone else's son and also he is you father and chose you to keep me at bay with your life. He could trust no one else but you."** "So he did it cause he didn't want anyone else to suffer and cause I'm the only one he trusts to keep you sealed and under control?" **"Correct kit if he sealed it into another child they might abuse my power for their own game."** "Wait you said he was my father right then what's his name?" asked Naruto **"His name is Minato Namikaze and I know you want to know your mother's name, her name is Kushina Uzumaki." **"Huh so that's how I got my last. Oh and kyuubi?" **"Yes kit?"** "I wanted to ask do you know anything about these dreams I'm having lately?"

**"Do tell" **"Well two days ago I had a dream about this weird place a grass plain to be exact. And it had a weird felling in it with dead trees and a fog. I walked around and saw a building that was gray and headed inside. The place was trashed and some areas were on fire, I also saw a door with the word HELl on it but then found out that the second l was actually an unfinished P so it actually spelled HELP. I then heard some noises outside and when I looked outside I saw a man walking towards the building but he was walking awkwardly and I realized he was a zombie. I tried to find a way out but I forgot how I got in and then I heard the boards being ripped off so I no choice but to defend myself but when I grabbed for my kunai I found a strange weapon I never seen before. I tried countless times trying to figure out how to work it but I then heard the zombie right infront of me but the weird thing is it didn't do anything but stand in it's place plus there more like maybe hundreds of them at least. I then headed to an open window I saw and tried to find help but the zombies followed me. I continued to run and fell off a cliff which is where the dream ended." **"Well that dream is strange but I did notice strange things in your DNA. I found some very useful information that might help.**

**"Those zombies you saw actually existed in a different time. In that time a meteor crashed down and it contained an element called Element 115. Scientists at that time studied this new element and found it could bring back the dead, they began a series of experiments in trying to create super soldiers with this element but a horrible accident happened and the experiments escaped. They weren't stable and began to infect everyone in the world soon no one was left and the zombies died out from lack of food. If I'm correct those zombies were no longer alive but the fact their appearing in your dreams might mean something but for now that's all I know but I will look in on it further to what else there is to cover."** "Thanks kyuubi that means a lot well I'll see you later then" said Naruto as he began to fade **"You too kit and also you can continue to talk to me just think of a sentence and I'll hear it and reply."** reply the kyuubi as Naruto disappeared from his mind and woke up. "Well that really explained a lot but I wonder what other things kyuubi might find out but for now I won't dwell on it. Naruto got up and dressed himself then headed to the kitchen to eat. Upon arriving at the academy Naruto decided to go explore around the woods for awhile, "Ahh this is nice a good way to calm the mind by taking a nice walk through the woods." as Naruto continued to walk through the woods some figures were run through the forest also. Suddenly Naruto bumped into someone "Oh sorry I didn't mean to-" Naruto would have finished if he didn't figure out who he bumped into. "AHHHHHHHHH" screamed Naruto as he ran away from the zombie but skidded to a stop seeing more coming from that direction too.

Looking around he saw moor eand more and MORE come out of the trees, Naruto ran towards one way that wasn't blocked but the zombies also followed running too. Naruto looked back to see if he lost them but he suddenly tripped on something, Naruto looked at what he saw and nearly peed himself on the ground was a weird being that had a big mouth with sharp teeth and no eyes. The being had only what looks like underwear (AN: I think that's what they wear I don't know someone help plaz?) and it was very light tannish, it also had weird gas coming out of it's body and mouth giving it a very hazy look. Naruto got and ran from the being as it gave chase. Naruto continued to run but then found himself surrounded by the zombies. They closed in on him as Naruto curled in a ball the only defense he had but then the zombies stopped and just stood there. "What it's just like my dream by why?" **"KIT you won't believe it but I found out why they follow you and never attack you" **"Well spill it out why" **"Well the reason is you are their king."** "…..WHAT! I"M THEIR KING!"

**Annoying ass cliffhanger jutsu:**

**Hello everyone I was able to update this story and now I was able to this chapter longer also. I will also like it if you would review cause having lots of reviews makes want to update a story even more and also don't be afraid to give ideas for further chapters. So for press that blue button**


End file.
